The Princess of Darkness Returns
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jessica to do the same thing she did a long time ago but gets dumped and then falls in love again.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Of Darkness Returns

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the wrestlers or others that belong to the WWE. I own Jessica and any other OC.

Rated: R to NC-17

Summary: Jessica to do the same thing she did a long time ago but gets dumped and then falls in love again.

Chapter 1

Jessica walked towards Vince's office and knocked on the door. She soon entered and was told to take a seat.

"What did you want." Jessica asked.

"For one I want to put you in a storyline with Evan then we'll slowly build up to the whole Princess of Darkness." Vince answered.

"But how when she was buried by the Undertaker over ten years ago." Jessica asked.

"First work with Evan and we'll get you into wearing the make up." Vince answered.

"Then we'll work on getting you on Smackdown just to make appearances." Shane said.

"So do we start tonight." Jessica asked.

"Yes, the sooner we get this started the sooner we can resurrect the Princess." Vince answered.

"One other thing, warn Evan so he has a clue as to what's going on." Shane said.

****************

Just the first chapter sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica left and headed back to the lockerroom she shared with Matt. As soon as she walked in, he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Besides us working together, they have me doing what I did over ten years ago." Jessica answered.

"Really." Matt said.

"Full make up and all." Jessica replied.

"This isn't a joke, right." Matt asked.

"Nope, both Vince and Shane are for this." Jessica answered.

"Are you." Matt asked.

"Matt, I have no choice." Jessica answered.

"Babe you do have a choice." Matt said.

"And what are they?" Jessica asked.

"Not doing it or doing it." Matt answered.

"Are we gonna be okay." Jessica asked.

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if we weren't." Matt answered.

"I know but I had to ask." Jessica said.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not like your last boyfriend." Matt replied.

Jessica moved closer to Matt and he hugged her.

"You need to get ready to head out." Matt said.

Matt let her go and she went to change into her gothic look. She came out soon after, kissed Matt and headed out the door. Matt followed her to make up. The make up artist knew exactly what needed to be done. Matt was wondering how he was suppose to kiss her before she got out of the ring. Jessica noticed the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Our kiss." Matt answered.

"Don't worry, the make up won't leave a trace on you." Jessica said.

"Good." matt replied.

"Matt trust me. I'll be back to who I am after this." Jessica said.

"Unless they have you do Smackdown this week." Matt replied.

"Who know what they are gonna do." Jessica said.

Soon all her make up was done and she looked like a different person.

"So." Jessica asked.

"You look different but good." Matt answered.

"Not like I'm going to wear this everyday." Jessica said.

Matt wanted to say something but bit his tongue. Not like anyone needed to hear his thoughts. Jessica had an idea of what he was thinking and it wasn't to bad but bad enough. Jessica got up and her and Matt headed to Gorillia and waited. Matt hugged her as they waited.

"You nervous." Matt asked.

"A little." Jessica answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon his music started and they walked out. Jessica walked in front and waited. They got into the ring. Jessica stood while Matt did his thing. As soon as his opponent came out, Jessica got out of the ring after kissing Matt. Soon the match started and Jessica stayed out of the way. Matt was winning. He went for his finishing move but never managed. He was thrown half way across the ring before pinned. Jessica got into the ring to check on Matt. She helped him out of the ring and they walked to the back.

"Are you okay." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"Are you sure, cause we can go to see the trainer." Jessica said.

"I'm fine really." Matt replied.

Jessica let it go. She didn't need Matt mad at her. Matt headed towards the lockerroom and she followed but Shane stopped her.

"Now what?" Jessica asked.

"You up for doing Smackdown." Shane answered.

"I have one question." Jessica said.

"Okay." Shane replied.

"Where will I mainly be working?" Jessica asked.

"Dad said all three so you get a feel for this again." Shane answered.

"So it really wouldn't matter if I wanted to stay here mainly." Jessica said.

"Of course it matters but we want to get you reintroduced to the world." Shane replied.

"Now I know why I wanted Mark to bury me." Jessica said.

"Dad also wants to know what you need for Smackdown." Shane said.

"When will he need it." Jessica asked.

"As soon as possible." Shane answered.

"I can give you the website I use for my clothes." Jessica said.

"Do you have something in particular." Shane asked.

"Yes but I need to get changed and the I can meet you in catering to show you." Jessica answered.

"Alright so about half an hour." Shane said.

Shane walked away and Jessica headed to the lockerroom she shared with Matt. She walked in just as Matt got out of the shower.

"Everything alright." Matt asked.

"Should be after Smackdown." Jessica answered.

"I knew this would happen." Matt said.

Jessica knew he was upset, so she went to change. She headed into the bathroom so she could change in peace. They both knew it was possible but he was upset about it. She finished changing and left the bathroom. She noticed Matt wasn't anywhere. He had left her and she knew she had no way back. She grabbed her things and left the lockerroom and headed towards catering. Shane was already there when she walked in. Shane watched her as she sat down. She pulled out her computer and started it.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Matt left without me." Jessica answered.

"Back to the hotel." Shane said.

"Think about where were are, we are in his home town. He's more likely heading home to the rest of his family." Jessica replied.

"What about you." Shane asked.

"Hotel." Jessica answered.

"Things will work out, they always do." Shane said.

"He's not to happy about me going doing this." Jessica replied.

"If things go that way, he won't be happy at all." Shane said.

"Spill it, Shane." Jessica replied.

"What?" Shane asked.

"You're trying to tell me they want me on Smackdown." Jessica answered.

"All I'm saying is, it could go that way." Shane said.

"Please don't. If it does, I lose Matt." Jessica replied.

"We'll deal with it when that comes." Shane said.

Jessica opened her bookmarks and clicked on a link and showed it to Shane. Shane told her to pick out an outfit and he'd take care of the rest. Jessica did but didn't feel right about it.

"Jess, it's okay. I used the company card for this." Shane said.

"I still feel weird about this." Jessica replied.

"This is to only get you through Smackdown and then we'll sit down with the ladies in costume." Shane said.

"You won't give up on this." Jessica replied.

"You're more like family then most." Shane said.

"Would you do something for me." Jessica replied.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Would you talk to Matt." Jessica answered.

"If it's make you feel better." Shane said.

"It would, it might make a difference." Jessica replied.

Jessica shut down her computer and put it away and then she got up and left catering. She headed towards the car park but only a few wrestlers were left. She started walking out. It would be a long walk to the hotel. Soon someone was walking beside her.

"Jess, you okay."

"Not really, Randy."

"Are you riding with anyone." Randy asked.

"Had a ride here but I get to walk to the hotel." Jessica answered.

"Matt left you." Randy asked.

"Just to head home." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure." Randy asked.

"I don't know anymore." Jessica answered.

"How about you ride with Ted and Cody." Randy asked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather walk so I can be alone." Jessica answered.

Randy watched as Jessica walked away and out of the building. He felt bad about her walking but it was her choice. Randy saw Mark as he rode out and figured Mark would see her. Randy headed back to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessica had walked for about five minutes when a motorcycle stopped three feet in front of her. She knew only one person who rode. She stopped short and stared at the ground.

"What are you doing walking." Mark asked.

"Because I needed alone time." Jessica answered.

"Jess, most of both lockers know he left you." Mark said.

"He didn't leave me like that. He's upset over what Vince has me doing." Jessica replied.

"Let me take you to the hotel." Mark said.

Jessica walked towards Mark and she helped her on. He took them to the hotel. He parked the bike and they got off. They headed into the hotel and Mark went to get their room keys only to find Jessica didn't have a room. Mark didn't have to tell her. What was Jessica gonna do now? Jessica headed out of the hotel and sat down. Mark followed soon after.

"You can stay with me." Mark said.

"What did I do." Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Mark answered.

"I had to if Matt cancelled the room." Jessica said.

"Stay with me and then we'll figure it out." Mark replied.

Jessica got up and started inside when her cell rang. Mark took it and answered it for her. Matt was calling and told Mark to tell her it was over. Mark hung up and wondered how much more she could take. Mark gave her back the phone and she asked and Mark told her. Jessica wasn't gonna cry in public. Mark lead her through the hotel and to the elevator. Once on his floor, he lead her to his room and unlocked the door. Mark let her in first and she sether bag dowm. She headed to the couch and sat down. The tears started falling as Mark walked into the bedroom. Mark called a few of the girls and they told him what he could do for her to start and they would be up soon. Mark didn't know if he could tke his room being over run with women. The girls knewhow to fix hearts better then he did. Soon there was knocking and Mark let the girls in and he pointed in Jessica's direction.

Jessica noticed the girls after they got comfortable.

"What are you doing here." Jessica asked.

"Mark called and told us." Melina answered.

"Before you go int asking what you did, it wasn't your fault." Maria said.

"Yes it is." Jessica replied.

"How." Melina asked.

"Because I have to do something on Smackdown." Jessica answered.

"And." Eve said.

"And he got mad and left while I was changing." Jessica replied.

"So now we order junk fook and watch movies." Melina said.

"Mark, could you ordered the junk food." Jessica asked.

Mark didn't answer her but did it anyway. He watched the girls fight over what movie first. Maria, Melina and Eve wanted the sappy chick flicks while Jessica wanted horroe. Mark knew Jessica well but not that well. He wondered why she was needed on Smackdown.

"You can join us if you like." Melina said.

"As muc fun as that sounds, no thank you." Mark replied.

"If you see Vince or Shane, could you let them know." Jessica said.

"I can do that." Mark replied.

The girls watched Mark leave. Jessica felt more alone than before. The girls tried everything to keep her mind off of Matt.

"So why are you coing to Smackdown." Eve asked.

"Let's just say I'm doing something I haven't done in over ten years." Jessica answered.

"If it's what I think it is, then it's a good idea." Melina answered.

"You think you can help me then." Jessica asked.

"Yean and if you want, I can get John to help out." Melina answered.

"That would work. All he needs is my costume." Jessica said.

"I can make sure of that." Melina replied.

"Is that why he left." Maria asked.

"Yes ir that's what I thin it was." Jessica answered.

"It's his lose." Eve said.

"I suggest take time for yourself then start again." Melina replied.

"I'm glad I didn't move in when he asked me too." Jessica said.

"Doesn't he have a place in Tampa." Maria asked.

"Yes and so does Dave." Jessica answered.

"How did that work." Eve asked.

"When Matt asked me to move in, I went over to Dave and we talked. Dave talked me out of it." Jessica answered.

"Dave said you stayed at his place a lot." Melina said.

"Not a crime. He's helped me out a lot since the guy I dated before Matt." Jessica replied.

"Okay enough of this, let's get on with the junk food and movies." Eve said.

They decided on a movie and started on the junk fook. Jessica couldn't get into the movie cause it wasn't something she personally liked. She wasn't like the other girls. She like horroe movies imaging the many ways to kill a ex. Halfway into the movies a cell phone went off. Melina, Maria and Eve all knew it wasn't theirs.

"Where's you phone." Melina asked.

"In my bag." Jessica answered.

Melina went to get Jessica's phone.

"Nice ring tone." Eve said.

"That's not what I had before." Jessica replied.

"So who was it." Maria asked.

"Dave. He wants to come up to see how Jess is doing." Melina answered.

"And." Eve said.

"I told him it was okay." Melina replied.

"Should we stay." Maria asked.

"Just until he gets here, then after we can go if you want." Eve answered.

"Do I get a say in this?" Jessica asked.

"Sure." Melina answered.

"Dave's helped me before and I would like to talk to him." Jessica said.

"Then we go after he gets here." Melina replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not even ten minutes later, thre was a knock on the door and Eve went to answer it.

"Dave." Eve said.

Eve moved and Dave walked in. All three girls said goodbye to Jessica and left her with Dave. Dave made sure they all left before he went to sit beside Jessica. Jessica leaned her head against Dave.

"You okay." Dave asked.

"Kind of dumb question." Jessica answered.

"I know." Dave said.

"The girls helped some but I still feel like crap." Jessica replied.

"Give it time." Dave said.

"Did you know he headed home and cancelled the room." Jessica asked.

"I figured the first and the second I didn't know." Dave answered.

Dave grabbed her left hand and slid off the engagement ring.

"I'll give this back to him for you." Dave said.

"Could you tell Shane as well." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Dave answered.

Mark walked into the room half an hour later and Jessica wasn't where he left her but he saw Dave.

"I finally got her to sleep." Dave said.

"Good she needs it." Mark replied.

"If you must know the girls left after I showed up and we talked." Dave said.

"I figured that much considering we were in the same situation not even a year ago." Mark replied.

"Right, I have a couple of things to do for her but she's all your so take care of her." Dave said.

Mark watched as Dave left. He walked into the bedroom and he changed for bed. He crawled in beside Jessica and she snuggled closer to Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Mark woke up and watched as Jessica slept. He knew she wouldn't be so peaceful when she woke up. Jessica's eyes fluttered open and she saw Mark staring at her.

"You feel better." Mark asked.

"Not really. I shouldn't have ate so much junk." Jessica answered.

"So now you need to get up and get cleaned up." Mark said.

"You go ahead, I don't take long." Jessica replied.

Mark got up and took what he needed into the bathroom. Jessica got a nice view of Mark as he bent over to get his stuff and when he headed into the bathroom. Jessica got up and called room service and ordered breakfast. Jessica turned on the t.v. to check on the weather so she could dress accordingly or in her case she didn't really care. Mark soon walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Jess, your turn." Mark said.

Jessica grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. Mark watched her walk in and close the door. Soon there was a knock on the door and Mark answered it. Mark let the guy in with breakfast then left. Mark smiled knowing Jessica had thought of breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Jessica walked out of the bathroom. She put her other clothes stuff in her bag and then got her toast. Mark just watched her. He knew she wasn't okay and decided against asking Jessica looked at Mark.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Mark answered.

"Mark, you can tell me." Jessica said.

"I know your not ready for a new relationship yet but I had to say what I feel." Mark replied.

"Why didn't you say something years ago?" Jessica asked.

"Because you had Jeff and I wasn't looking at the time." Mark answered.

"What about the guy before Matt." Jessica asked.

"If I knew you were gonna look so soon after then I would have." Mark answered.

"You told me I wouldn't want you because of your age. You know be thankful I wasn't dating Phil." Jessica said.

"Why would you date him." Mark asked.

"Actually I did after Jeff and I broke up." Jessica answered.

"And." Mark said.

"Didn't last long." Jessica replied.

"Does he know about you now." Mark asked.

"I hope not." Jessica answered.

"How about we finish up breakfast and then do something else." Mark said.

"Sounds goo but you'll get us to the show." Jessica replied.

"As long as I'm needed, I'll get us there." Mark said.

"Good." Jessica replied.

They continued to eat breakfast in silence. Mark kept watching her to make sure she was all right. Jessica finished eating and waited for Mark to finish. Mark finished soon after she did.

"Go get everything you nee and we'll go out." Mark said.

Jessica didn't argue and went to get her phone, wallet and a jacket. She sat down to put on her shoes. Mark soon sat beside her and put on his shoes. Mark soon got up and offered her his hand. He pulled her up and he lead her out of the room.

"So where are we going?" Jessica asked.

"Just out, no idea as of yet." Mark answered.

Mark lead her to the elevator and they got in. Jessica held on to the railin as tight as possible.

"Still afraid of elevators." Mark asked.

"Hell yeah." Jessica answered.

Mark carefully moved and pulled her close.

"So why do they want you on Smackdown." Mark asked.

"I don't have all the details yet. I was just told to be there." Jessica answered.

"They are up to something." Mark said.

"That would be my guess." Jessica replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once the elevator doors opened they got out and walked through the lobby. Mark made sure his bike was ready for him. After Mark got the key, they walked outside. Mark helped her on before he got on and he told her to hang on. Mark steered the bike away from the hotel and they just rode. Mark used to to this for her anytime she wanted especially when she was upset. Mark parked the bike half an hour later.

"You okay?" Mark asked.

"Fine." Jessica answered.

Mark got off of the bike and helped Jessica off.

"I like tiding with you." Jessica said.

"I know and it's nice to have company once in a while." Mark replied.

"Only once in a while." Jessica said.

"More than once in a while as long as the company is right." Mark replied.

"Not many like to ride." Jessica asked.

"I know they don't." Mark answered.

"One day I'll have my own to ride." Jessica said.

"You know I can go with you when you do." Mark replied.

"I'd like that." Jessica said.

"You getting hungry." Mark asked.

"Yeah, I could go for a really good burger." Jessica answered.

They got back on the bike and Mark drove then to an dinner. Once parked, they got off and walked inside the dinner. They say down in a booth and soon a waitress walked over. She gave then each a menu and gave then a few minutes to decide.

"Besides a burger, what else." Mark asked.

"Fries and a milkshake." Jessica answered.

The waitress soon returned and they both ordered. They continued talking till their food came. Once they were alone again.

"Mark, what's really wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just worried about you." Mark answered.

"I'll be okay in time, especially with my friends around." Jessica said.

"True." Mark replied.

"There's something else bothering you." Jessica said.

"Yes but I can't act on it right now." Mark replied.

"Mark, all I need is time. Can you give me that." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, just don't get into another relationship until you're really ready." Mark answered.

Jessica took Mark's advice to heart as she continued to eat. Mark kept watching her as he ate. Mark knew she'd give him a chance when she was ready.

"Ready." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They got up and Mark went to pay. Jessica started outside towards the bike. Mark soon walked out and headed towards the bike. They got on and Mark drove back to the city and to the arena. Once at the arena, Mark parked the bike. They got off and headed inside. Soon Jessica was being hugged by everyone who knew her. Mark saw Melina and John walking their way.

"I'm told you share with me." John said.

Jessica didn't argue as she followed John and Melina to John's locker room.

"Your costume is in there already." John said.

"I'll get your script and see what else has to be done." Melina replied.

Melina hurried off and John let her in. She had no clue as to what they wanted her to do.

"Might want to get comfortable." John said.

Jessica sat down and looked around the room. She saw her costume hanging besides John's.

"Don't be worried, no one will know except for a few people. We'll even get your make up done in here." John said.

"No idea what they have me doing." Jessica asked.

"None what so ever." John answered.

Soon someone knocked on the door and John answered it.

"Can I help you?" John asked.

"I'm here to do Jessica's make up."

John let her in and she set up. Jessica headed over and sat down.

"I'm JC and I was hired to be your personal make up artist."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jessica and I've never had a make up artist before."

"Who did your make up before?" JC asked.

"Jeff Hardy. He was my boyfriend back then." Jessica answered.

"How is it I didn't know that?" John asked.

"Not many people knew about Jeff and I." Jessica answered.

JC finished her make up and Jessica got up and went to change. She walked out ten minutes later.

"You look different but good." John said.

"I'll have to show you what I looked like when we first started this." Jessica replied.

"I'll hold you to that." John said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Another knock came amd John answered. Melina handed John a script and then she left again. John handed her the script. Jessica opened it up and skimmed through it. She looked up at John.

"What?" John asked.

"They have me call out The Undertaker." Jessica answered.

"They have to be joking." John said.

"Doesn't look like it." Jessica replied.

"You gonna be okay doing this." John asked.

"Yeah, can't be scared of Mark." Jessica answered.

"Not worried about Mark." John said.

"Nope, just scared of being out there again." Jessica replied.

"It also says Phil comes out." John said.

"I've got that covered." Jessica replied.

"Nothing gross." John said.

"Like I'd promise him anything like that." Jessica replied.

"Good don't think I could handle that image." John said.

"You two act like you're dating." JC replied.

"Best friends more than most know." Jessica said.

"Yeah best friends. We both have others we date." John replied.

"You do, I don't anymore." Jessica said.

"You and Matt broke up?" John asked.

"More like he left me because of this thing with Smackdown." Jessica answered.

"You have to let me spoil you a little." John said.

"Just let me know when." Jessica replied.

"Got eveythin you need." John asked.

"Just about." Jessica answered.

"If you're looking for you're robe, it's not here but it will be given to you before you get to Gorillia." John said.

"No one can see me." Jessica replied.

"I know, we've got it covered." JC said.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"Leave it to us." John answered.

Someone soon knocke dand told Jessica five minutes and she got nervous.

"Nervous." John asked.

"Very." Jessica answered.

"You only have a couple of lines to say and the rest is up to Mark and Phil." John said.

"I know but I'm still nervous. I haven't done something like this in twelve years." Jessica replied.

"You'll be fine, trust me." John said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JC headed out before John and Jessica. John had her wearing his red and blck fur jacket to Gorillia. JC got her robe and John led her to an off the way hallway. Jessica changed out of John's jacket to her robe. They then walked to Gorillia and waited. Jessica saw Phil but no Mark. Phil started a conversation with John trying to find out who the mysterious person was and John wasn't telling.

Soon her old music started and she got her cue and she headed out and carefully got into the ring. She asked for a microphone. She then started her lined of calling out the Undertaker. A little while later, the Undertaker's theme started and Jessica was both nervous and scared. She didn't know how he was gonna react. He got into the ring while the lights were still out. He got handeded a micrphone.

"Good to see you, princess."

Before she got to speak agin, CM Punk's music started and he made his way to the ring. He got in and headed towards the Undertaker and Jessica go in between both men. She pushed the Undertaker towards a corner and Punk towards another. Jessica walked over to Punk and whispered something in his ear and he soon left after. Jessica was alone in the ring with the Undertaker and just waited. Nothing happened. The Undertaker took her hand and he helped her out of the ring and they walked to the back.

"Why didn't you tell me." Mark asked.

"I didn't know until I got the script." Jessica answered.

"And they knew how I would take this." Mark said.

"I only do what they tell me to do." Jessica replied.

Phil walked up to her and he took her hand.

"Phil, stop." Jessica said.

Phil stopped and looked at her.

"Can I see what's under the robe." Phil said.

"I'll make you a deal." Jessica replied.

"What?" Phil asked.

"I'll show you what's under the robe but I get to wear the belt." Jessica answered.

"Deal." Phil said.

Jessica unbuttoned the robe but before she opened it, she grabbed Phil's hands and he opened the robe. The second he took the sight of her in, his jaw dropped.

"Phil." Jessica said.

"You look hott." Phil replied.

"Thanks." Jessica said.

"I like this, I get to see your legs. I hardly got to see them before." Phil replied.

Phil handed her his belt and helped her with it. He then took her hand and they walked to the lockerroom. As they walked, they talked about many different things from past to present.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once at the lockerroom, Jessica took off the belt and gave it back to Phil. Phil kissed her cheek and headed into the lockerrrom. Jessica started back towards John's lockerrroom and went inside. She grabbed her street clothes, John and JC walked into the lockerroom. Jessica finished changing and headed into the main area.

"Sit down so I can get the make up off." JC said.

Jessica did what she was told. JC worked on taking the make up off while John changed.

"So when do you want to hang out." John asked.

"I don't know exactly when. I have no idea what they need me to do." Jessica answered.

JC got all of the make-up off and Jessica got out of the chair. Jessica started out the door and headed to catering. When she walked in, she saw Mark and Dave. She headed their way but got stopped by a few of the girls.

"Yo did great." Maria said.

"Thanks." Jessica replied.

"Did you have plans later." Eve asked.

"I'm not going out with you girls, not for awhile." Jessica answered.

"What about another girls night." Melina asked.

"I just want to be alone tonight. I didn't sleep well last night." Jessica answered.

"We get it." Maria said.

Jessica excused herself and walked over to Mark and Dave. She sat down beside Dave and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay." Mark asked.

"Tired and I want to head back to the rental." Jessica answered.

"I have a match against Phil later but other than that, I don't have any other solution." Mark said.

"If you want, head back to John's locker and lay down and I'll get you before we leave." Dave replied.

Dave let Jessica go and she got up and left catering. She headed back to John's lockerroom. She walked inside and John saw her.

"Are you okay." John asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Jessica answered.

"And you can't leave now." John said.

"Not yet, my ride has a match later. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna lay down here and catch a little nap." Jessica replied.

"I don't mind." John said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jessica sat down and got comfortable. John place his red and black jacket over her. Soon Jessica fell asleep. John just watched her as he packed his things. John also had another plan but didn't want her to know. He grabbed her cell and went through her contacts to get Matt's number. John was gonna make him pay for hurting his best friend. As soon as he had the number, John started texting Matt. Not to long after, Dave walked in. He saw she was asleep and didn't want to wake her but knew he had too. Dave gently woke her and Jessica made sure she had everything.

"Don't worry about your costume, JC will take it for you." John said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

Jessica and Dave left the room and caught up with Mark. Dave left to head to his rental and Mark helped her onto his bike. Soon they were leaving the building and on the way to the hotel. Once Mark parked the bike, he helped Jessica off. They walked into the hotel and walked towards the elevator. They got in and the ride up their floor was silent. Once the elevator stopped, they got out and walked towards Mark's room Mark unlocked the door and let Jessica in and she headed straight to the bedroom. She grabbed her shorts and tank and headed into the bathroom. Mark walked into the bedroom and took off his boots. Jessica soon walked out of the bathroom and went to put her things away. She walked past Mark and he grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Just wanted to hug you." Mark answered.

"You don't hug because you want to. So what's wrong." Jessica said.

"I just thought you could use a hug." Mark replied.

"You can hug me anytime, everyone else does." Jessica said.

"Doesn't that even bother you." Mark asked.

"Not really. It only bothers me when it's someone I don't know or can't stand." Jessica answered.

"Then that will be most of the new guys coming in." Mark said.

"I've met most of the new guys but only a couple bother me." Jessica replied.

Mark let her go so she could do what she needed while he got changed. Jessica crawled into bed and got comfortable. Mark soon walked out and got in bed beside her. Jessica curled up to Mark and soon fell asleep. Mark just watched her until he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Mark woke up and did everything needed. He left a note telling her he wad gonna be in the gym and then left.

Half an hour later, Jessica woke up to knocking on the door. She got up, headed out of the bedroom and went to answer the door.

"What's wrong, Dave." Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Dave answered.

"Dave, I know you so spill it." Jessica said.

"I found out why Matt broke up with you. Randy had a hunch as well and John confirmed it." Dave replied.

"If it's what I think, don't tell me." Jessica said.

"So you knew." Dave asked.

"Not really. He left me small clues and I let him do it." Jessica answered.

"So when he asked you to move in, you came to me." Dave said.

"Exactly, I figured if I talked to someone about it, it wouldn' be so bad." Jessica replied.

"Right so you basically stayed with me." Dave said.

"You never complained." Jessica replied.

"Want to know why." Dave asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"I like having you there. The place doesn't seem so lonely when your there. Even if you're singing along with the radio." Dave said.

"I don't always sing with the radio." Jessica replied.

"I know." Dave said.

"Most of the songs are original." Jessica replied.

"I didn't know that." Dave said.

"Yeah Jeff helped me write them." Jessica replied.

"Not many knew about you and Jeff." Dave said.

"There are things you still don't know about me." Jessica replied.

"Did you have plans." Dave asked.

"No, besides what would I do." Jessica answered.

"Well not many choices. Me, Mark or the girls." Dave said.

"I know those choices to well. I also know I can't stay inside all day." Jessica replied.

"She's right." Phil said.

"Still a jerk." Jessica replied.

"What did I do to you." Phil asked.

"Nothing yet but I see it in the future." Jessica answered.

"And we know to listen to that." Dave said.

"All right we'll leave you alone." Phil replied.

"You two don't need to worry about me. Mark will be back soon and I plan on being clean and dressed." Jessica said.

Dave kissed her forehead and both men left. Jessica closed and locked the door. She grabbed her stuff and headed into the bathroom. She decided to take a bath instead of a shower. She needed to relax. Things were finally setting in and taking a toll on her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Twenty minutes later, Mark walked in and didn't see Jessica. He knocked on the bathroom door before opeing it slowly. Jessica looked at him.

"Hey." Jessica said.

"Everything okay." Mark asked.

"Yeah, had a couple of visitors." Jessica answered.

"Dave and Phil." Mark said.

"Yeah, I guess you saw them." Jessica replied.

"Yeah." Mark said.

"Mark." Jessica replied.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Go shower." Jessica answered.

Jessica closed her eyes and tried to relax once again. Next thing she knew, Mark had slipped in behind her.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Enjoying your bath." Mark answered.

"You could have your own." Jessica said.

"All this complaining over what. It's not like I'm gonna do anything to you." Mark replied.

Jessica started to relax again. Mark noticed and was glad she did relax, she needed it.

"I know what you want to ask, yes it hurt but we weren't together long. I kind of figured when he lost interest that he'd find someone else." Jessica said.

"But you must have loved him." Mark replied.

"I did but after the first clue, I could trust him anymore." Jessica said.

"So you stopped loving him." mark asked.

"Not entirely, I just didn't love him the same." Jessica answered.

"So it's not that bad." Mark asked.

"No but I still need a little time." Jessica answered.

"And you'll have it." Mark said.

"No more talk about it, it's over and done with." Jessica replied.

"So how did it feel last night." Mark asked.

"Scary at first. I didn't know how you were gonna take it. I was scared when you got into the ring." Jessica answered.

"So are they bringing you back." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Good, I like having you around." Mark said.

"I think everyone does." Jessica replied.

"Did you have plans." Mark asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"Anything you want to do." Mark asked.

"I just want out. Can't stay inside all day." Jessica answered.

"There's another reason for that." Mark said.

"Right if I'm stuck inside, the girls will be over here and I don't want to go through that again." Jessica replied.

"So we finish up here and go do something." Mark said.

"You have something planned, don't you." Jessica asked.

"I never plan after workouts." Mark answered.

Mark liked talking to Jessica. Jessica moved and Mark felt her and he liked it. Jessica finally got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Mark watched her every move and as she left the bathroom. He decided to get out of the tub. Mark walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes. Jessica was just finishing up.

"You can stop staring." Jessica said.

"Can't help it." Mark replied.

"Go get dressed." Jessica said.

Mark took his clothes and headed into the bathroom. He walked out ten minutes later. Jessica grabbed her phone, wallet and jacket and started towards the door and waited for Mark. He soon walked towards her. Jessica opened the door and walked out. Mark followed her. They walked towards the elevator and got on. Mark held her all the way down. Once the doors opened they got off. Mark let her go so he could head to the front desk to get what he needed. Soon they were both heading out of the hotel. Mark lead her to his bike. After he helped her on, he started it up and drove off. Jessica held onto Mark. No care or idea of where they were going.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Half and hour later, Mark stopped which gave Jessica a chance to look at her phone to check the time. She put her phone away. Mark looked at her over his shoulder.

"Almost lunch." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Anywhere special." Mark asked.

"Not really." Jessica answered.

They started moving once again and soon Mark parked the bike. They got off and headed into McDonalds. Jessica didn't need fancy clothes ot restaurants to keep her happy. Mark had to find out more. They ordered and paid. They got their food and went to sit down.

"One of these days, you're gonna let me take you some place nice." Mark said.

"When pigs fly." Jessica replied.

"Then why does John get to take you to them." mark asked.

"He doesn't tell me where we're going ever. He knows I don't like fancy places." Jessica answered.

"But you still go." Mark said.

"I won't win this so fine if you must but don't expect anything." Jessica replied.

They finished eating and soon walked out. They got on his bike, but Mark didn't start it up.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I wondered where you live. I mean I know with Dave but before that." Mark answered.

"Stayed with family or friends." Jessica said.

"Never even thought about getting your own place." Mark asked.

"Why when I'm always busy." Jessica answered.

"Really." Mark said.

"Yeah. I worked in TNA before this." Jessica replied.

"Who did you stay with there." Mark asked.

"I stayed at Dave's." Jessica answered.

Mark started the bike up and they were back on the road. The scenery past by all to quickly to even focus on one thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mark parked the bike an hour later. They got off and headed into the hotel. Dave was in the lobby talking to Phil. Both guys looked her was or so she thought. Jessica didn't have to turn around to know Matt had showed up. Mark lead Jessica as far as he could get her before he did something bad. The girls were walking in not to long and saw Matt. Matt didn't have time to think before he was surrounded by four girls. All at once talking and slaps were directed towards him. Dave and Phil couldn't help but laugh at the scene. The girls were loyal to each other. Mark watched just as amused.

"Do I want to know." Jessica asked.

"The girls are letting him have it." Mark answered.

"Good." Jessica said.

"Alright, let's get upstairs so we can get relaxed before dinner." Mark replied.

Mark lead her towards the elevator and they got on. The doors closed and Mark held her. The ride up to their floor was silent. Once the doors opened, they got out and headed to the room. Mark unlocked the door and let her in before him. He followed and shut the door. They walked into the living area and sat down. Before Mark knew, Jessica kissed him. Mark pulled away.

"Are you sure." Mark asked.

"Yes and no. Yes I'm sure and no I'm not ready." Jessica answered.

"Then why?" Mark asked.

"I followed my heart, not my head." Jessica answered.

"Good." Mark said.

"It's also tellw me to just strip and let you take me." Jessica replied.

"You sure that's not your head." Mark asked.

"Definitely not my head." Jessica answered.

"Really." Mark said.

"Would it matter." Jessica asked.

"Not really but only if you're sure." Mark answered.

"Give me time to really figure this out. Beside if I do, I'm gonna need things." Jessica said.

"The girls can handle that. And I will let you do what you need too." Mark replied.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Besides dinner." Mark answered.

"Yeah." Jessica said.

"Just dinner so far." Mark replied.

"Normal of fancy." Jessica asked.

"If you can make normal sexy then we'll go that way." Mark answered.

"I think I can do that but I'll need a little time." Jessica said.

"Alright, you go ahead and do what you need to do now te get a start." Mark replied.

Jessica gor up and made sure she had her cell phone, wallet and key card before she left the room. She headed to the elevator. She got on, pushed the button and the gripped the metal railing. Once the doors opened, Jessica got out. She saw the girls still after Matt. Dave saw her and headed towads her.

"What's up?" Dave asked.

"I need the girls but I don't think that's gonna happen." Jessica answered.

"What do you need." Dave asked.

"I need a ride to the mall to pick up a couple of things." Jessica answered.

"I can do that." Dave said.

"You don't have to if it's gnna take you from something." Jessica replied.

"It's not gonna take me from anything. I don't have anything planned." Dave said.

"Are you sure." Jessica asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You know I love spending time with you." Dave answered.

"Then why didn't we ever date." Jessica asked.

"Because we make better friends then lovers." Dave answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Let's get going before the girls get you or worse." Dave replied.

Jessica didn't argue and she followed Dave. They left the hotel and got into Dave's rental. Dave drove to the mall. Once there, they got out and headed inside.

"So did you have something in mind." Dave asked.

"Normal but sexy." Jessica answered.

"I can help with that." Dave said.

Dave knew exactly where he had to take her. He led her into Victoria Secret.

"Are you sure about this." Dave asked.

"Yeah, so far all that's planned is dinner." Jessica answered.

"You go get what you need while I go pick up what I need." Dave said.

Jessica watched as Dave left the store. She walked around for a minute before a saleslady came over.

"Can I help you."

"Looking for normal but sexy." Jessica answered.

"We can do that unless you have something in mind."

"All that matters is the color of it." Jessica answered.

"Most want colors, you I take want it black."

"Yes." Jessica replied.

The saleslady lead Jessica towards the back wall and showed her the dresses.

"Ill leave you to look. If you need anything I'll be back in a minute."

Jessica took a look at the dresses and saw a black summer dress. She got her size and headed over to the changing room and tried on the dress. Jessica knew it would fit and changed back to her clothes. She walked out with dress in hand. The saleslady headed back over.

"We have shoes to go with it along with accessories."

"Alright, just pick a few extra thing." Jessica replied.

"Anything else."

"You have any cute but sexy lingerie." Jessica answered.

"We just got in the new holiday line."

"If you have green, I'll take it." Jessica replied.

Jessica gave the saleslady her size and the saleslady headed into the back of the store. Not to long later, Dave walked in and heaed towards Jessica.

"Got everything." Dave asked.

"Just waiting on one more thing." Jessica answered.

The saleslady soon walked out of the back and over to Jessica. She handed Jessica the lingerie and Jessica inspected it and then looked at Dave.

"What do you think?" Jessica asked.

"I like it." Dave answered.

The saleslady took everything and headed to the checkout. Dave and Jessica followed. Dave had already taken out his credit card and was paying before Jessica had a chance.

"You don't have to." Jessica said.

"I know but this is more like a late birthday present." Dave replied.

Jessica didn't argue and let him buy her stuff. Dave looked at her.

"I know you're not to happy about this but let it go for once." Dave said.

"You know I can't." Jessica replied.

"Jess, I know you don't even have enough money for all this." Dave said.

"I do but it's not a credit card." Jessica replied.

"Alright nows not the place for that." Dave siad.

They were handed the bag and they left the store.

"Any where else." Dave asked.

"No, I still need to get a shower in." Jessica answered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They headed out of the mall and got in Dave's rental. Dave drove back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, they both got out. Jessica grabbed her bags and headed inside, Dave followed. Both noticed the girl and Matt weren't anywhere.

"I don't know if this is a good sign." Jessica said.

"What." Dave asked.

"The girls are no where and Matt's gone too." Jessica answered.

"Take it as a good sign." Dave said.

Dave lead her to the elevator and they got on. Dave held her all the way to her floor.

"How did you manage before." Dave asked.

"Before we went shopping you mean." Jessica answered.

"Yeah." Dave said.

"As if you have to ask that." Jessica replied.

"Does Mark know." Dave asked.

"I don't think he knows the real reason." Jessica answered.

"You'll have to tell him." Dave said.

"When the time is right or he asks." Jessica replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Once the doors opened, Dave let Jessica go and she walked off. She said goodbye to Dave and headed towards Marks room. Once at the room, she unlocked the door and walked inside. Mark was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Jessica headed towards the bedroom and set her bags on the bed and then walked back out. She sat down beside Mark. He finally noticed her.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Mark asked.

"Yes and I still have time to do what I need." Jessica answered.

"Did the girls drag you all over." Mark asked.

"No, they were still after Matt so Dave took me." Jessica answered.

"That would explain why you still have time." Mark said.

"So what time is dinner." Jessica asked.

"At seven." Mark answered.

Jessica got up and headed into the bedroom. Mark followed her. He sat down on the bed and tried to get a peek at what was in the bags, but Jessica was to quick and moved them out of reach.

"You can't see it till after I have it on." Jessica said.

"Fine go get a shower in so you have time to do all that you need." Mark replied.

Jessica got up nd headed ino the baathroom after she grabbed her thing. She started the shower and got it to the right temperature before she stripped and got in.

Half an hour later she got out and dried off. She made sure everything was done including the shaving. She put on the black lingerie and put her robe on. She left the bathroom.

"Your turn." Jessica said.

"Are you done." Mak asked.

"Won't take long besides I can do the rest while you get cleaned up." Jessica answered.

Mark grabbed what he needed and headed into the bathroom. Jessica continued getting ready. She was finishing up when Mark walked out of the bathroom. He saw her all dressed up and headed her way.

"You ready." Jessica asked.

"Yes just got to get my shoes and other stuff." Mark answered.

"Please tell me you have a car or truck for this." Jessica said.

"Sure do, don't want everyone seeing what's under that dress." Mark replied.

"But you that is." Jessica said.

"You got that right and I can't wait to see it." Mark replied.

"If you did that now, we wouldn't be going out to dinner." Jessica said.

"Would that be so bad?" Mark asked.

"No but that would defeat the purpose." Jessica answered.

"I know so if you're ready, let's get going." Mark said.

Jessica made sure she had everything she needed. Mark did the same and they left the room. Mark lead her towards the elevator. Once there, the doors opened and they got on.

"I just had a thought." Mark said.

"Can't be good." Jessica replied.

"I just thought if we stopped the elevator and went at it like rabbits we'd both be happy." Mark said.

"True, but there is one set back to that." Jessica replied.

"I know, I wasn't thinking that." Mark said.

"If I wasn't then there would be a possibilities." Jessica replied.

"We better stop before I decide to skip dinner completely." Mark said.

Once the doors opened minutes later, they walked out and walked through the hotel. Mark lead Jessica out of the hotel and to his rental. Jessica had noticed it wasn't the usual car but a truck. They got in and Mark drove to the restaurant.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Half an hour later, Mark parked the car and they got out and headed into the restaurant and was soon seated. Mark had everything planned including the food.

"So what's with you and John." Mark asked.

"Best friends is all." Jessica answered.

"That's all." Mark said.

"Mark, he's got a girl of his own so why would he want me. Why would anyone." Jessica replied.

"Don't let the past control you're future." Mark said.

"I know but I haven't had luck with guys." Jessica replied.

"So if John asked you out, would you." Mark asked.

"Don't know. Beside John is high maintenance and I don't think I could keep up with him." Jessica answered.

"So you still gonna wait." Mark asked.

"For what exactly." Jessica answered.

"To date again." Mark said.

"Why should I wait. I mean it's not like I was the one who cheated." Jessica replied.

"I know but most would wait." Mark said.

"Why when I should be having fun like him." Jessica replied.

The waiter brought their food and set it down then left again. They started eating.

"What are we doing after dinner?" Jessica asked.

"I only had dinner planned." Mark answered.

"So then we can go back to the hotel." Jessica asked.

"If you want." Mark answered.

"I think that would be the best." Jessica said.

"Are you upset about something." Mark asked.

"No just not used to being in this type of restaurant." Jessica answered.

"I thought all women liked this." Mark said.

"Mark, I'm not all women." Jessica replied.

"I know that. I just have to figure that out." Mark said.

"All you have to do is ask." Jessica replied.

"I've got to learn all that." Mark said.

"You've known me for twelve years, I figured you'd have picked up something." Jessica replied.

"I did but tastes change sometimes." Mark said.

"So after this, what happens." Jessica asked.

"You mean the storyline." Mark answered.

"Yeah." Jessica said.

"They have me getting the belt and keeping it for a while." Mark replied.

"That's good." Jessica said.

"Any idea what they got you doing?" Mark asked.

"Not sure all I know is they got us together for a while." Jessica answered.

Jessica knew something else but couldn't tell anyone. It was bothering her that she couldn't even tell the girls. Mark sensed it.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I can't tell you." Jessica answered.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"I promised Vince I wouldn't tell." Jessica answered.

"All right, but don't let it bother you so much." Mark said.

"I can't help it. I can't even tell the girls and it bothers me a lot." Jessica replied.

"I know but it can't be bad." Mark said.

"It's not bad, it's just I don't like keeping secrets." Jessica replied.

"Are you done." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Then let me pay for this and then we can get out of here." Mark said.

Mark got up and paid. Jessica soon followed and they left the restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Months past, Mark was champion and Royal Rumble was around the corner. Jessica had kept the secret. Vince or Shane would call her or the secret person. Rumors were all over the internet, but worst case was some wrestlers seemed to celebrar to early. Jessica was in the lobby at the time when Phil came in. Phil saw her and headed her way. He noticed she was on her phone and she let him know she'd be a minute longer. After she hung up and put her phone away, she looked at Phil.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just got in from a few errands." Phil answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Are you okay." Phil asked.

"Yes and no." Jessica answered.

"So you gonna tell me." Phil asked.

"You know I have good and bad days. Besides I can't tell you everything." Jessica answered.

Before Phil could ask anything else, both their phone rang. Jessica moved away from Phil and listened as the other person spoke. Soon Phil got off his phine and waited for Jessica. She kept listening. Phil kissed her cheek and said he'd see her later. Jessica watched him walk away. She headed towards the elevator and got on. She rode all the way to the secret floor to go meet up with the secret person. She walked the hall and knocked on the door. Soon the door opened the door and pulled inside. Jessica was pulled into a hug.

"How much longer do I have to keep this."

"Just until Sunday night."

"I hate this, I can't tell anyone."

"I know just hang in a little longer."

"What other plans do they have for me."

"Jess, you play along like you have till then."

"Not much to play since no one sees my face once I'm down at ringside."

"Yeah but I bet they know who you are, otherwise they wouldn't like you."

"Yeah whatever."

"After the rumble you won't have to hide this from anyone."

"That's always a plus."

"Now go back to your man and make him happy."

Jessica left the room and headed back to Mark's room. When she unlocked the door, she headed inside. The room was to quiet but what did she expect when Mark wasn't around. She headed towards the bedroom and saw Mark. He looked at her.

"Everything okay." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"You know you can tell me anything." Mark said.

"I do have a few questions though." Jessica replied.

"Okay." Mark said.

"Do you have any idea what they're gonna do with me." Jessica asked.

"Not really sure until after Royal Rumble." Mark answered.

"What about us." Jessica asked.

"I love you but I have a feeling there's someone else." Mark answered.

"So all this wasn't even worth the effort." Jessica said.

"You needed to get over Matt and I helped so it was worth it." Mark replied.

Jessica gathered her things and then left the room. She headed towards Dave's and knocked on the door. Dave soon opened the door and let her in.

"So what happened." Dave asked.

"He just wanted to get me over Matt." Jessica answered.

"Just hang in till after Sunday." Dave said.

"So can I stay here or do I have to find somewhere else to stay." Jessica asked.

"You can stay." Dave answered.

"Thanks." Jessica said.

Jessica got comfortable. Dave sat down and looked at her.

"What did he say?" Dave asked.

"He wanted to help me get over Matt but he doesn't love me." Jessica answered.

"But there is someone, right." Dave asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Who?" Dave asked.

"Can't say until I see him." Jessica answered.

"You can tell me anything." Ddave said.

"I know but this is something I'm not really sure of." Jessica replied.

"Is he here." Dave asked.

"Yeah but not sure where." Jessica answered.

"Alright, get comfortable and then do something for you." Dave said.

Jessica took Dave's advice and got comfortable before she did something for herself. She first changed into comfortable clothes. She then got a keycard from Dave before she left the toom. She knew where she was heading after she got on the elevator. Soon she was walking down the hall towards the mystery room. She knocked on the door and was soon let in.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What bout mark.

"He doesn't love me like you do."

"But we can't do anything until after tomorrow."

"I know but right now we could watch movies."

"We could but don't you think it's a litt on the late side.

Jessica turned around and left the room. She headed back the way she came but instead of going back to Dave's room, she headed down to the hotel bar. She wasn't there long when Phil sat beside her.

"What's wrong, princess." Phil asked.

"Don't call me that and nothings wrong." Jessica answered.

Without knowing, John walked up and hugged her.

"You and me are gonna go for a walk." John said.

John let her go and then he helped her up and they left the bar and headed out to the hotel garden. They walked for a few minutes before John wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay." John asked.

"Yes and no. Yes I am and no I'm not." Jessica answered.

"My guess is men problems." John said.

"Good guess." Jessica replied.

"So tell me about it." John said.

"How about not and say we did." Jessica replied.

"Alright, what do you want to do." John asked.

"Anything I'm just not tired yet." Jessica answered.

John just held her. He had to remember she was her best friend and he wasn't suppose to feel that way about her.

"John, what are you thinking." Jessica asked.

"That I shouldn't be thinking about you like that." John answered.

"But you are." Jessica said.

"Yes." John replied.

"But you still have your girl." Jessica said.

"No I don't, we broke up a couple of months ago." John replied.

"Why didn't you say something." Jessica asked.

"Because we were worried about you." John answered.

"No more worrying about me." Jessica said.

"So what's really the problem." John asked.

"You should have asked if the rumors were true first and yes they are. Otherwise you wouldn't know about that problem." Jessica answered.

"So did you want something from him." John asked.

"The way things are going, no I don't." Jessica answered.

"Okay." John said.

"What about you, don't you want that someone special." Jessica asked.

"Sure I do but I think I'm not looking in the right place." John answered.

"Then you need to look in the right place." Jessica said.

"And where would that be." John asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. All I seem to find is the bad apples." Jessica answered.

"So just between us, we'll hang out or whatever for awhile." John said.

"So where do you see this going." Jessica asked.

"Depends on how you'd feel about you and me being together." John answered.

"I don't know if I can think of you as that instead of my friend. If it happens, I just hope it doesn't get weird if we ever break up." Jessica said.

"That's a concern we'll have to face one day." John replied.

John continued to hold her as they continued talking. They both realized it was getting late but neither one wanted to leave.

"We should get some sleep." Jessica said.

"But you don't want to." John replied.

"No but we should. I have an early day." Jessica said.

John let her go and they walked back inside and walked through the hotel to the lobby. Jessica saw the girls and lead John far away from them. John understood perfectly. John lead her to the elevators and they got on. John hardly let her go. Once on his floor, John lead her to his room.

"You can come in and watch a movie." John said.

"Thank for the offer but I have to get back to my room." Jessica replied.

"I know you have an early morning." John said.

"Yes I do." Jessica replied.

"Did they tell you what you'l be doing." John asked.

"Photoshoot I think. I'm just told to show up at a certain time." Jessica answered.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

John kissed her cheek and watched her walk back to the elevator. Once on the elevator, she pushed the button to her floor and held on. Once on her flooe, she rushed out as soon as the doors opened. She walked to Dave's room and unlocked the door.

"Everything alright." Dave asked.

"I think so." Jessica answered.

"Alright what's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Nothing, I went down to the bar and ended up with taking a walk with John and we talked about things." Jessica answered.

"And." Dave said.

"I'm thinking about what I want. I mean John and I even talked about dating one day." Jessica replied.

"Jess, he wouldn't be bad for you. He's one of those guys who would treat you like a princess." Dave said.

"I know that." Jessica replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Maybe he's not the one for me." Jessica answered.

"What if he is." Dave asked.

"That's what I'm scared of." Jessica replied.

"If there was someone else, would you go after hom." Dave asked.

"Depends on who." Jessica answered.

"Even if you had to date someone outside of WWE." Dave said.

"You're saying I should try TNA." Jessica asked.

"If you want." Dave answered.

"But." Jessica said.

"I was thinking outside of wrestling." Dave replied.

"You know are you only a few but they couldn't take me being gone." Jessica said.

"So anyone else." Dave asked.

"Not that I can think of." Jessica answered.

"Altight get ready for bed cause if I remember right you have a photoshoot early." Dave siad.

Jessica grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom so she could change. She walked out ten minutes later. She headed towards the bed and crawled in. She soon fell asleep. Dave was right behind her but was stopped when someone knocked on the door. Dave opened the door and saw Phil and some other guy.

"Is she here?" Phil asked.

"Yes but she's asleep." Dave answered.

"What about tomorrow." Phil asked.

"She has an early morning." Dave answered.

Phil and the other guy left. Dave headed back to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning Jessica woke up early. She got a shower in before she left. She left a note for Dave, tool her bag and then left. She walked to the elevator and waited. Phil walked her way.

"Morning." Phil said.

"Is it." Jessica asked.

"I know you hate mornings." Phil answered.

"So what's got you up so early." Jessica asked.

"Same as you." Phil answered.

"Same place." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Phil answered.

The elevator doors opened opened and they got on. Phil knew her fear so he held her.

"So tell me, what's wrong." Phil asked.

"Nothing, beside it's to early for that talk." Jessica answered.

"It's that kind of talk." Phil said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"You can talk to me about anything." Phil said.

"What do you remember about TNA." Jessica asked.

"Not much but you couldn't do any worse." Phil answered.

"And." Jessica said.

"There are new guys on the roster along with some you'd remember." Phil replied.

"Like." Jessica said.

"Jeff and Shannon." Phil replied.

"Ex boyfriend and his friends, not liking this so far." Jessica said.

"Jess, there is someone for you. You just have to stay away from the bad ones." Phil replied.

"So how do I find the good ones." Jessica asked.

"Well once we get this photoshoot done, I'll fix that." Phil answered.

They got into the car and Phil drove. Little conversation took place.

"You have any idea who else is gonna be there." Jessica asked.

"Only a few gys and divas." Phi answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Don't worry, you know everyone." Phil replied.

"It's not like I'll have this job forever." Jessica said.

"How long." Phil asked.

"A few months if even that." Jessica answered.

"What about the storyline." Phil asked.

"We'll have to see where it goes after that." Jessica answered.

Phil parked the car and they both got out and headed into a building. Once inside, they were seperated and Jessica was ushered towards wardrobe so she could change. Once she was done, Jessica headed to make-up. After that was done, she met up with Phil as the other girls got their photos taken.

"You look good." Phil said.

"Don't even think about me like that." Jessica replied.

"Why not." Phil asked.

"Because I'm not sure if I feel that way about you." Jessica answered.

"You used too." Phil said.

"Used to but I don't think it'd be wise to try again." Jessica replied.

"We could try again." Phil said.

"Give me time. That's all I ask." Jessica replied.

Once the others finished, they were ready for Jessica. Even after all she went through, Phil still had feelings for her. Even if she didn't have feelings fo him, he would try to win her heart again. He just had to remember what he did last time, but that was impossible cause he couldn't remember. Phil kept watching her and finally realized what he needed to do. Jessica was simple and liked simple things. Phil pulled out his cell and called some of his friends. Once Jessica was done, she walked ocer to Phil.

"Your turn." Jessica said.

"Your done already." Phil asked.

"Have to change before I start the other photos." Jessica answered.

Jessica went to change while Phil was having his photos taken. She thought about how things used to be with Phil, but she didn't know if she could feel that way. Once she was finished changing, she headed back. Phil was still getting his taken when the photographer motioned for her.

"I need photos of both of you together. So jus do what feels natural."

So that's what they did fot the next twenty minutes. They took a break and Jessica had one more outfit to change into. Phil took the oppertunity to talk to the photographer.

"Is it possile that we get more intimate photos." Phil asked.

"Yeah but you would have to change."

"I can do that." Phil said.

"Go do that while I get things around here."

Phil headed to his room and changed into his regulat clothers. Once done, he walked out and saw Jessica already waiting. Phil headed towards her.

"You have something planned." Jessica said.

"Nothing serious." Phil replied.

"Then what is it." Jessica asked.

"It's hard to explain." Phil answered.

"Try to explain it anyway." Jessica said.

"I really want to try again." Phil replied.

"Give me time." Jessica said.

"I can do that but I'm gonna try to win you anyway." Phil replied.

"Is that why you want the photos done." Jessica asked.

"Partly but I don't know how you feel about this." Phil answered.

"That's why I need time. If I take the time, I can weigh the options about how I feel." Jessica said.

"I understand especiall after the last guy." Phil replied.

"Yeah but let's work on being friends." Jessica said.

I can do that but after the photos." Phil replied.

"Why do you want the pictures anyway." Jessica asked.

"Just for fun." Phil answered.

"More like memories for you." Jessica said.

"Yeah, but you can't blame a guy." Phil replied.

"Then let's get the photos done." Jessica said.

Jessica headed over to where the photographer and he told her where he wanted her to stand. Phil headed over and took his spot. So they did everything they were suppose to.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Half an hour later they were done and back at the hotel. Jessica didn't head up to her roon right away. She headed for the hotel garden. She knew she could sit there for hours and just think. No one would bother her unless they knew her real well. Jessica found a place to sit so she could think. She watched as people came and went. She even saw a few of the superstars but none she knew. She was so into her thoughts that didn't realize someone sar down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About."

"Just things. Dave."

"You can tell me anything." Dave said.

"I know I can." Jessica replied.

"So what's wrong." Dave asked.

"I just hava a small problem." Jessica answered.

"Tell me." Dave said.

"Phil wants to try again." Jessica replied.

"And what do you want." Dave asked.

"I don't know. I want to really think about it first." Jessica answered.

"I don't blame you." Dave said.

"Any advice is okay." Jessica replied.

"All I can say is go with your heart." Dave said.

"And." Jessica replied.

"Stay away from the bad ones." Dave said.

"I know that especially after the one before Matt." Jessica replied.

Dave sat with Jessica for a little while longer before he excused himself. Jessica stayed where she was and continued thinking. She knew Dave had good points but what she really needed was a good talk with her mom. Jessica finally got up and headed to her room so she could call mom and talk privately. Maybe after that she might be able to make a decison. Jessica figured mom would have some advice she could use. Once inside the room, she pulled out her phone and called mom. After mom answered, they talked for a couple of hours and mom made her see what she was hoping for. Dave had finally walked in and sat down. Jessica finished with mom and then hung up. She sat down besides Dave. He handed her a small bag and she opened it. She pulled out all ten colors of the 'Just Bitten Lipstain' from Revlon.

"You didn't have too." Jessica said.

"I just asked the saleslady and she showed me the line and I couldn't choose one, so I got all." Dave replied.

"You spoil me." Jessica said.

"You deserve that and so much more." Dave replied.

"But you'd never consider dating me." Jessica said.

"No, I'm to old for you. You need someone your age." Dave replied.

"And you think I need someone like Phil." Jessica asked.

"Take your time and figure it out." Dave answered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Monthas after that converstation, Dave lost to John Cena and was gone. Phil lost to Rey and his hair. Jessica was saddened by both. Phil ended up being a jerk and even stopped hanging out with her. She had to start hanginf out with the girls more. But there was a good thing, Jessica still had a job. Instead of working as the Princess of Darkness she'd became valet to Daniel Bryan. Jessica eventually got to know Daniel and they started hanging out more after the show. Daniel asked her out and she accepted. Daniel treated her like Dave had done. He even made sure she was treated well. Jessica was just thinking about that while she sat on a crate one day. Daniel sat down beside her.

"You okay." Daniel asked.

"Yeah just thinking about how we met." Jessica answered.

"And." Daniel asked.

"I'm glad we met." Jessica answered.

"I am too. I do have to tell you something." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"They have me working the next season of NXT." Daniel said.

"That's a good thing." Jessica replied.

"Yeah and ther is another thing about that." Daniel said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You get to come with." Daniel answered.

"No joke." Jessica said.

"No joke." Daniel replied.

"Did you actually see what they have me wearing tonight." Jessica asked.

"No but I'm sure I won't like it." Daniel answered.

"You never do because everything is so short." Jessica said.

"You look good in it but I don't like the whole world seeing my girlfriends curves and whatever else." Daniel replied.

"When do you go out." Jessica asked.

"In about twenty minutes." Daniel answered.

"Then I better go get ready." Jessica said.

Daniel got off the crate and helped Jessica off. Daniel walked with Jessica to wardrobe and he waited for her. Once she was changed, she walked out and started complaining about how short the outfit was.

"I can't help it, Even mom hates how short these are." Jessica said.

"Yeah but at least you have a job." Daniel replied.

"I wouldn't have if they didn't go this way." Jessica said.

"I know and I'm not trying to start a fight." Daniel replied.

"I know but you still do that. I don't like being reminded of it." Jessica said.

"And I'm sorry." Daniel replied.

"So let's get this over with." Jessica said.

Before they got to far, they were stopped. Jessica had a feeling that someone was in trouble.

"Can we talk."

"What's wrong, Shane." Jessica asked.

"We want you to play your old part again." Shane answered.

"Why." Jessica asked.

"We just need you to do a few promos." Shane answered.

"But Mark isn't coming back yet." Jessica said.

"It's just for show, so they think he's coming but when no one knows." Shane replied.

"When do you need an answer." Jessica asked.

"By next week." Shane answered.

"Great that way I can think about that." Jessica said.

Shane left and Daniel lead her to Gorillia.

"Ready." Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"We'll talk about this later." Daniel said.

Jessica knew he was right. But now she had a job to do. They walked out and Jessica stayed out of the way while Daniel fought whoever was after his belt this week. After the match, they walked back and they went seperate ways so they could change. Jessica always managed to finish before Daniel but she some how managed getting coaught by one of the girls. She knew exactly how to get the girls to leave her alone. She told them that the new rookies were walking around. That always worked and Jessica grabbed her things and left the lockerroom. She walked down to the men's locker and Daniel was waiting for her.

"The girls got you." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"Let's go home so we can talk." Daniel said.

"Are you okay." Jessica asked.

"Yeah just tired." Daniel answered.

"Alright." Jessica said.

Daniel lead her out to the car and they got in. Daniel drove. Jessica knew something was bothering him. Maybe it had to do with her being princess again. Maybe it was a cursed part. She lost her best friend twelve years ago. Then Matt left her and now she was scare Daniel would leave her. So she knew what she hd to do if it came to that.

"Are you okay." Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Baby what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I'm scare you'll leave me." Jessica answered.

"Not likely. I have a plan for us." Daniel said.

"Do I want to know what that is." Jessica asked.

"You will when we finish talking. "Daniel answered.

The rest of the ride was quite and maybe it was best. Once Daniel parked the car, they got out and headed into the hotel. Once inside their room, Daniel sat down on the couch.

"Go get comfortable before we talk." Daniel said.

"No way, I want to start right now." Jessica replied.

"Okay, so tell me." Daniel said.

"Everytime I play princess bad things happen. The first time I lost my best friend, second found an ex boyfriend who abused me and third las one cheated on me." Jessica replied.

"Now I see why you're scared." Daniel said.

"I swear this part is cursed." Jessica replied.

"Maybe so but you can change it." Daniel said.

"How can I do that?" Jessica asked.

"Let me come with when you do that. I want to be apart of this." Daniel answered.

"If you want to see it, I can make arrangments for it." Jessica said.

"I can wait for it." Daniel replied.

"I do have videos of it too." Jessica said.

"I can watch those later. Right now I want to relax with you." Daniel replied.

"Now I'll go get comfortable." Jessica said.

Jessica walked into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She soon walked out and sat down beside Daniel on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Just relax, for awhile. Things will be okay." Daniel said.

"What were your plans." Jessica asked.

Daniel let her go and he got up. He headed into the bedroom. Daniel soon walked out. He sat down and handed Jessica a small bag.

"Go on open it." Daniel said.

Jessica carefully opened the bag and pulled out a small box. Daniel took the box and opened it. She knew what he was about to do and didn't know if she could go through with it again. Daniel knew she was hesistant and knew it was a long road but he could handle it.

"I know how you feel about this so will you give me a chance." Daniel said.

"First, why would you want to do that with me." Jessica asked.

"Because I love you and I wouldn't want anyone else." Daniel answered.

"Even if the Bella twins are all over you." Jessica said.

"There is something I want to tell you. If they are all over me, I won't push them away so no one will notice anything since the script might call for it. But I don't like the way they look at me." Daniel replied.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a while." Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Well I valet for you and no one else and the twins are busy doing whatever else. So I have you all to myself." Jessica answered.

"And I like that thought." Daniel said.

"Me too." Jessica replied.

"So will you marry me." Daniel asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

Daniel took the ring out of the box and slid it on her left ring finger and then they kissed.

Epilouge

Months after that, Jessica played the Princess of Darkness and still managed to valet for Daniel. They had told everyone and was just getting everything together. The girls did everything for Jessica and that was about it. They asked questions about favorites and other stuff. Jessica and Eve were waiting for the ceremony to start and Jessica was nervous as hell. Eve tried to calm her nerves. Once Jessica got her cue, she headed out and walked down the aisle. Only good things could happen from this point on. Even if she played Princess of Darkness, no one had to know it was really her so she would return over and over. She would never lose Daniel over this cause he had seen her at her worst and didn't judge her for it. They would be happy for many years to come. So she would have to wait to see if the princess would rear it's ugly head again. So someday the Princess of Darkness would RETURN.

THE END.


	25. Chapter 25

Not a chapter but I want to thank everyone who has read this story. I really appreciate all the reviews, the ones who favored the story. I'm hoping that the last chapter was okay. I know it wasn't my best but I finally finished the story. I have more to work on and more Ideas to make into stories. I just hope this was worth waiting for. Lots of love.


End file.
